


Life Alert, Help! I Dropped My Phone And Now My Heart Can't Get Back Up!

by the_word_chemist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :(((((((((((((( I made it all serious, :D, Chatting & Messaging, GASP, M/M, Mentions of Substance Abuse, Multi, Textfic, Texting, That should cover it, akevrfvinfuisbnfilbsdnfunblaeiuvn, americas huge as fuck we need breaks every hundred miles between cities, and how rest stops work, and i passed this tiny building in the middle of nowhere after using a rest stop, buT THAT DOESNT MATTER HERE HAVE SOME FLUFF, but hes friends with The Rest, but i guess it works cause i know the weather shit here, but yeah no ive been waiting to write this forever, can you tell that im an apple user yet?, cause im uncreative and Afraid Of Failure so i dont wanna get something wrong, chatfic, come to think of it it was probably a control thing for the electricity, could it really be?, dont worry he gets good friends eventually, he and hyunjin are in the same year cause this is america, hell yeah i am!, hi i accidentally made changbin a music teacher Help, hyunjin has terrible friends sad sad, i also made this in maine, i feel like i made it Very Obvious, i got this idea when i was on my way to an ateez concert cause ya bois a m u l t i bitch, i just realized i keyboard smashed in my tags, i live a few states away, i think i just needed to get this out of the way, idk theyre a pretty tiny country, idk those are official tags, idk why i dont even live in maine, ill indicate the chapter it happens in, ill update tags again when necessary, im toO ACE FOR THIS FUCK, like if i did this in korea do they even have rest stops?, maybe theyll get me that Sweet Clout™, only woojin cause theyre f a m i l y f r i e n d s, or maine, since im posting it soon anyway, so yeet avdnaiwwgfh, that a bitch is finally tagging after writing the story????, thats kinda an exaggeration but also kinda not, thats what hes in college for, the only reason they dont know hyunjin and vice versa is cause, theyre not any of skz dont worry, u g h dont worry ill make it fluffy again soon!, well aspiring music teacher, whats this???, woojin didnt want hyunjin to know he didnt approve of the shitty people he hangs with, yeah no hyunjin will be fine but yikes yikes yikes, yeah no this takes place in the usa, yeah thats all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_word_chemist/pseuds/the_word_chemist
Summary: If you give Hwang Hyunjin a lost phone, will he text someone?Obviously, you idiot, it's not like he can get that invested.Oh no. He's gonna get invested, isn't he?





	1. Prologue

_01-13-19  
11:38 AM_

: sorry, I just found this phone where I work  
: Or used to work, I guess  
: I had to quit for school  
: Anyway the phone didn't have a password so I figured I’d ask you  
: Aww, this person put hearts on your name, that’s so cute  
: Ahhhhh I wish you'd respond so I can figure out how to return this  
: What kind of person doesn't respond after their   
: Hm, what exactly are you to this person?  
: I'm not gonna go snooping through your chats cause that's just Stupid **™**  
: It took me way too long to find that emoji, your friend isn't using it enough  
: I'm gonna go ahead and assume they're your friend, there's no clues to indicate otherwise  
: Wow, look at you Hyunjin, sounding all fancy with your vocab  
: Thanks Hyunjin, it would be hella more appreciated if the other person wouLD FUCKING ANSWER  
: Shit what if I'm texting a fetus??  
: Ignore those swears, little one!  
: I promise you, it's not cool to juul!  
: Stay in school!  
: Ugh, but class is being so boring rn...  
: I know! I'll just look at the pictures, there's nothing wrong with those~  
: I'm a genius

: Wow, he really saves a lot of memes.  
: He's also cute but wow, I stan a taken man  
: I'm gonna send you some of these reaction pics, they're hilarious

_3:54 PM_

: Oh damn this kid’s cute as hell

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: What the hell are you doing?

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u g h the image won't fucking work. just pretend it's there, it's just a picture of changlix being cute. I'll get it in soon!  
> edit: she works!! we have a working link, boys!  
> I think I was just using an incompatible image lmao, I'll have to look out for that ^^

: Oh damn this kid’s cute as hell

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: What the hell are you doing?  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: are you looking at Lix’s camera roll?

: Oh you’re here! His name’s Lix? Nice~

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: dude, that’s pretty creepy ngl

: Well I’m pretty cute so 🤐💅  
: Scratch that, I’m pretty _and_ cute so* I misspelled

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: you fucking moron...

: Ooh is this you guys? You’re a cute couple, like damn 😤

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: oh my god you’ve gotta be kidding me

: You’re both adorable wtf like I wanna date????  
: Both of you???  
: At the same time?????  
: No bitch _you_ have to be kidding me  
: Like who gave you the right to be this   
: [[image sent]](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/1076789142690893824/5T6m4teW_400x400.jpg)  
: And this is one of your  _old_  pictures!  
: You're even cuter now like???? Bitch????

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: first things first, we're not a couple  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: second, stop going through Lix's photos!

: Fine, fine, whatever  
: But now that you're responding, do you know how you lost this phone?  
: Or I guess how Lix lost it

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: ok call him Felix  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: idk how comfy he'd be with a stranger using his nickname

: And you say you're not dating,,,whatever lets you sleep at night, "Binnie Baby"

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THE NICKNAMES

: You didn't give me another name to use!  
: How on earth am I supposed to guess your goddamn name??  
: Should I use the weather?  
: Sell my organs?  
: Contact the depths of hell and ask your fucking demons????

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: ...  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: out of anyone who could've picked this phone up...  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: my name's Changbin, use that

: Nice, thanks Binnie!  
: I don't have to perform a séance :D

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: yeah, keep up the nicknames and your family will to talk to you :)

: 🤐 Point taken  
: Anyway, Changbin ;)  
: Got a clue as to why I have your "not-boyfriend's" phone?

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: do you ever shut the fuck up?  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: we were just on a roadtrip, so we might've lost it then

: Oooooh I love road trips!  
: That would explain why I found it at a rest stop...

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: you said your name was Hyunjin?

: That's right! :D

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: Hyunjin, you dumb f u c k


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c h a r a c t e r d e v e l o p m e n t cause idk what i'm doing

_ 01-14-19 _

_ 1:00 PM _

 

: Bitch never told me if this was the kid in the pic

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: you can see my damn pfp, you know it is

: y e a h but you’re being dumb  
: Why won’t you just talk to me ;-; I don’t bite!

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: yeah but see I don’t care  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: also why should I talk to a stranger

: Okay then, I’m Hyunjin Hwang   
: I’m 19 years old and I found your friend’s phone at the rest stop I worked at  
: I have a dog and she’s practically my second soul  
: I have an affinity for dance and I’m really hella gay  
: See? Not a stranger anymore!   
: Want a selfie so you know I exist?

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: ...I didn’t care about any of that  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: but ig if you’re gonna go around sharing your information with whoever, be my guest  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: how do you know I’m not some kind of old man who likes kidnapping kids?

: Would Felix really be talking to you if that was true?   
: And you already confirmed, you’re the guy in the pic  
: You can’t fool me, bitchboy!

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: literally shut the fuck up  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: anyway since you seem to care so much, I’m Changbin Seo, also 19  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I write music a lot??? there’s not much to me

: 🤩 That’s so cool!  
: Anyway here’s a picture of me so you know I’m real 😄

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I really don’t care

: [[image sent]](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/93/18/25/931825801465983caf24cf6d2431c19b.jpg)

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: what did I just say??

: :(   
: Be my frienddddddd, Changbin 😭😭

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: no

: Then I’m gonna keep sending you stupid memes until you give in

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: why are you actually the same as Felix?  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: literally idek if he needs his phone, you can just annoy me constantly by text instead of him

: 😱😱😱😱  
: Don’t do that! He’s your best friend, and he needs his phone back!   
: What if he gets kidnapped and needs to call the police?  
: Or if he gets a detention and can’t find a way home?  
: The possibilities are endless, you can’t not let him have his phone!

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: goddamn calm yourself kiddo  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I was joking  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I just have to stick to his side more than usual so he doesn’t get stranded anywhere

: You never know, some people are really terrible  
: Some people threaten to leave you at Chuck E. Cheese and then when you think they were bluffing  
: Some people actually do it  
: S o m e p e o p l e a r e t e r r i b l e

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: are you done?

: WOOJIN MIGHT NOT HAVE MEANT IT BUT HE’S MORE OF A RAT THAT CHUCK HIMSELF  
: AT LEAST THAT BITCH FED ME AND CALLED MY MOM

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I literally asked for none of this

: Anyway, good night Changbin! I don’t have any homework and I plan on getting a good night’s rest :D

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: It Is One In The Afternoon

: And Yours Truly Really Needs Fucking Rest

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: whatever  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: later, you dumb fuck

 

_ 01-15-19 _

_ 3:48 AM _

: Changbinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
: nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
: nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
: nnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT

: I’m bored :(  
: And I went to sleep really early and now I’m awake really early  
: Entertain me please 😶

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: can’t you text someone on your own phone?

: All my friends are being whorefucks and “sleeping”  
: And even when they’re awake they just ignore me :(  
: Except Woojin but I don’t like bothering him, he has way too much to do

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: and I don’t

: Maybe you do but you’re also responding to this so there’s hope! ^-^

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: god fucking dammit

: Let’s play twenty questions! I wanna know shit about you

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: let’s not, I actually wanna sleep tonight  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I’m not just up for the hell of it, I had a long day  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: please just let me sleep and cuddle my best friend in peace

: *gasp* iS THIS PROGRESS I SMELL???

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: idk what you’re talking about?

: Don’t act sly, mister! I can’t believe you completely friend-zoned Felix and now you’re CUDDLING him!  
: That must hurt, wow  
: If you’re seriously not gonna ask him out then I will like damn  
: Boy’s got the prettiest face I’ve ever seen…

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: LITERALLY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP BEFORE THIS GETS THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: LIX AND I ARENT DATING  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I’m cuddling Gyu, he’s my stuffed animal and best friend  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: Lix rooms with me but he has another bed you stupid bitch

: Okay but you didn’t say anything  
: Do I get to ask out the most beautiful human or???

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I mean you also exist so how fair really is that title

: SKVHAEIFUBALEFVBAEFIVBEAFVEL CONFIDENT GAY CHANGBIN REALLY JUMPED OUT

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: s h u t u p a n d l e t m e s l e e p

: :( Fine, I guess I’m just gonna have to die alone  
: Ignored by everyone I possibly know

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: calm down, goddamn  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: if it really matters so much to you we can play your game in the morning after my classes

: :D  
: It does matter so much to me!   
: I’ll talk to you later Changbin, sleep well!

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: wow so that was all it took  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: ...goodnight Hyunjin


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had to go and make this fluff dramatic, didn't I 😞😞😞  
> anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and say right now (you can skip over this if you know that me mentioning drugs won't affect you and you want to just read the story, but I don't know what everyone's personal circumstances are so I'm not gonna go around not putting warnings on shit) but Hyunjin's friends are Fucking Terrible™️ (at friendship) and only continue to get worse. Some of them are, surprise surprise, highkey druggies, and Jeremy is a b i t c h a s s and (despite the way I'm trying to approach this, know that heroin is NOT a joke, it's NOT cool, and I am in no way trying to demean anyone who has and addiction or is trying to recover from one right now. It's a serious topic and I don't know why I brought it in here, but I hope I don't make light of the issue. Shit's scary.) he does shit that makes Hyunjin uncomfortable but it's gonna take a huge thing for him to realize that he Shouldn't Be Friends With Him. That thing's coming really soon! 
> 
>  
> 
> But yeah, kinda flippant remarks about drug use. That's a thing I did in this

_01-14-19  
_ _11:46 AM_

: It’s the morning :DDDD

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: and yet it’s still somehow Not After My Classes!  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: try again later bitch

: D:  
: Why must you wound me so, Changbinnie?

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: my class ends in half an hour please for the love of god just shut up  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I don’t need prof on my ass about using my phone this early

: I guess that makes sense  
: Okay but I expect 20 answers when your class is over!

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I just sighed out loud, I hope you know that

: In the meantime, turn off your notifs  
: I’m gonna just text you about random shit

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: you say this as though this wasn’t already the case

: I’m ignoring that like Jeremy ignores: All My Texts :D  
: I’ve never been this articulate before, wow  
: Felix really has autocorrect whipped for him, doesn’t he?  
: Once I tried to type the on my phone and I ended up with pks  
: Oof maybe I just always sound drunk  
: Brb I’m gonna see if my friends will answer me

_12:09 PM_

: Update: turning on autocorrect doesn’t do jack shit  
: Wooj actually asked me if I was high so it might be better to just  
: Stay Incoherent  
: Oof not getting responses is bitchshit imma play some games  
: Brb I gotta cry myself to sleep :,D

_12:19 PM_

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: damn sorry I couldn’t text you In Class  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: you good now?

: Peachy-keen!

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: ...I know I was kinda bitchy but seriously, your friends don’t sound like  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: well, like friends

: Eh that’s just them  
: No one really talks about anything other than parties but I’m not really into that stuff  
: And the others are always stoned so like 😬  
: So I can’t talk to them about much

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: yikes now I feel really bad about ignoring you

: Avnfvnwkvfief dON’T BE IT WAS JUST A FUNNY HAHA  
: But now that I caught you :D  
: 20 question time bitch!

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I mean if you say so  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I gotta walk Lix to his next class real quick though hold up

: !!!!!!!!!!!  
: When do I get to talk to him?!?!  
: I’m literally texting you with his phone rn  
: This feels like a full invasion of privacy, and it totally wouldn’t if you let me Know The Boy  
: Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: you had two minutes where I told I wouldn’t be talking  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: and here you are  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: choosing to spend them like this

: :D Impressed?

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: that’s literally the opposite of the word I’d use but go off ig

: Anyway, it’s 20 questions time!  
: I’m also gonna do you a favor and ignore that you didn’t even acknowledge the reason for those pleases

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: lit thanks bro

: !!!Miss me with that het shit!!!

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: wow i really did sound like a straight fuckboy right there

: Damn gay you did  
: Now! I! Will! Finally! Commence! The! Fucking! Game!

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: alright shoot

: Ranch or mustard?

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: what the fuck kind of question is that?

: One of askance that holds a great deal of meaning to me  
: Answer, bitch

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: ok yeah it’s important but Context  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: am I choosing which one to put in a salad? then ranch!  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: on a sandwich? mustard is my go-to, man  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I’d choose neither on a pop-tart, so idk what my response can be  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: give better questions lmao

: ...Okay cancel that  
: Were you an abracadabra, bibbidi bobbidi boo, or nonsense kid?

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: a what now?

: When you faked magic for your friends, family, stuffed animals, yourself, what magic words did you use?

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: okay yeah no that’s a valid question  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I was an abracadabra kid, I never appreciated Cinderella until it was too late

: Valid, valid  
: I was a bibbidi bobbidi kid lmao  
: Cinderella was my fucking JAM

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I told Felix you said that and he just went “I stan an icon”  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: what is it with y’all and acting like you know each other so well?  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: you only know what he looks like and he doesn’t even know that!

: Ooh then show him my selfie! I looked hella good and I wanna make a good impression  
: If you never take out your big boy pants and ask him out I should be allowed to, right?

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: and here I thought we were over this  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I can show him your picture later, didn’t you want to keep asking questions?

: D a m m i t Y o u r e R i g h t  
: You win this time….

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I always win, bitch

: This is so sad, Alexa play I don’t give a shit by me

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: harsh oof

: :D You know it!  
: Alrighty, what’s your biggest fear-  
: waIT A FUCKING MINUTE

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: ????

: Brb I spot a stoner bitch doing something I know he doesn’t usually  
: Jeremy’s a skank, I can assure you of that

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I get the feeling that you’d make so much more sense if I actually knew who the hell you were talking about

_12:57 PM_

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: damn, I’m really the one waiting this time  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I guess this means no 20 questions?  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: and just when I was ready to reveal my deepest darkest secrets smh

_2:23 PM_

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: that really wasn’t enough for him to respond…  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: hope the stoner did beat you up! 😬

 

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: seriously, what the hell happened?


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!Warning!!!!!!!!!!!!!Mentioned Overdose!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Please Don't Read This If It Will Affect You Negatively!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the summary! I literally don't know why I'm doing this, I just needed a way to get Hyunjin out of his friend group and my high school is just full of druggies so this was what came to mind. If I can, I'll write a chapter where I just sum up what happened in the notes and you can skip to that instead of reading this shit. I can't do anything without making it super fucking dramatic, can I...this is what I get for watching all those dramas and Tom and Jerry cartoons with my grandma as a kid ksfaugebskfcbnsg
> 
> Edit post-writing: It's not as bad as I thought I was gonna make it lmao but still, read with an edge of caution. I was insanely vague about it cause I didn't wanna make this all serious (it wasn't even supposed to be more than crack but here I am with my fluff-crazy ass...)

_ 01-19-19  
_ _ 1:52 AM _

: HI FYN FACT HEROIN OS NOT YPUR FRNED   
: IG YOU OT A COMPANIPN EVER THINK OG USING HER STEP THE DUCK BACK  
: RE-EVALUSTE YOUR LIFEB  
: AND DOM’T FO IT BO MATTWR EHAT  
: IF YOU KNIW SOMEONE WH ALREADT DOES THAT SHUT GET AaY FTOM THEM JOW  
: OT’S NOT FINNY, IT’S NPT COOL, WND IR’S EVERU KINF OF FUCJED IP

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: oh good lord you’re back  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: are you okay?

: NOY IN THR SLIGHTRST BUY I’LL LIVE

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: Hyunjin, what the fuck happened?  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: you just went mia for days all of a sudden  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: do I need to call the police?  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: breathe, you sound crazy

: WFYM THID OS HPW I NORMALLU AM

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: not with me you aren’t  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I try not to be serious with you but really, heroin isn’t a joke  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: do you need the police?

: TPO LAYE TO ASL, THWY’RE ALTEADY HWRE  
: JEREMY’D GONMA FO YHE CELLBLPCK TAMGO  
: BWENSTEIN MY K I N H

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: okay  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: assuming you’re not just trying to get me off your case  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: are you safe?

: YWAH I’M FINR  
: IDK IF O CAN REALPY BREATJE BYT THE POLIVE ATE TALING ME HOMW   
: I’KL TECT IN THR MORNONG  
: YELL FELOX HIS OHONE SATS HU

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: goddamnit that better actually be a police officer  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: okay yeah no tell me in the morning if you got home  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: try to breathe a lot  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I’ll tell Felix his phone says hu

_ 2:14 AM _

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: he says hu back

_ 6:48 AM _

: Sweet 😔👊

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: OK YOURE ALIVE THATS GREAT  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: now do you wanna explain what the FUCK that was you bitchass whore??  


: Yikes, is this a bad time?  
: I can text later

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: fuck no tell me what happened

: What do you wanna know?

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I mean first did you get home safely?  


: Yeah, a police officer took me to my dorm  
: I told you this!

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: yeah and you also told me "Jeremy'd gonma fo yhe cellblpck tamgo"  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: so how was I supposed to assume that you knew what you were talking about?  


: ...Fair enough  
: Okay was that it?

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: uh no, you disappeared for a whole week and then last night all of a sudden you started freaking out like the gods were after you  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: What Fucking Happened?  


: Oh boy  
: Um  
: Fun fact, I thought you were Woojin  
: And this was my phone  
: And I got shot

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: eXCUSE ME  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: WANNA RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN??  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: YOU WERE DYING AND YOUR FIRST INSTINCT WAS TO TELL YOUR FRIEND THAT HEROIN ISNT GOOD????

: No!  
: I  _thought_ I got shot!  
: I'm completely whole right now!

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: did Jeremy have a gun or something??

: Or something  
: Anyway! My first instinct was to contact Wooj, yeah  
: He told me he'll always respond to my texts when I text him  
: So I try to not tell him all the stupid shit I think of like I do with you or my groupchats  
: No need to bother him with useless stuff, y'know?

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I'm sure he'd tell you if he didn't want to be texted at a certain time  


: You underestimate his kindness  
: Once he ran through a 30 minute hail storm to wish his boyfriend good luck before his show

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: ...remind me to talk about this later

: Yeah, whatever

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: so you're okay?

: Yep!  
: I just hope Jeremy's okay too, he wasn't exactly at his best yesterday

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: what did he even do?

: Drugs with bad judgement  
: Let's leave it at that

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: if you say so :(  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: okay but twenty questions  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: weren't you  gonna ask me whayoinvoiandfvofd  


: ??? Changbin, you alive?  


💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: VILFBFUIBLFB

: Oh my god, he has his airpods in, he can't hear me

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: SKAGODNBDJs  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: hI THIS IS FELIX  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖 : IS THIS MY PHONE?

: nO BUT IT’S THE PERSON WHO FOUND YOUR PHONE

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: EVEN BETTER!!

: :D

: :D  
: vsfdilILSVJ  
: sprrypy abut that, fwlix stole mu phonafgdknf  
: HI I’M BACK AGAIN :D

: Aosvjbvivbj is Changbin okay??

: YEAH NO BINNE’S OKAY   
: I’M SITTING ON HIM SO WE CAN TALK

: I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you sat on his face-  
: But yAY LET’S TALK OMG I’VE BEEN WAITING TO KNOW TO YOU FOREVER

: OFUEOGUWNGDNGOW SHUT UP YOU CAN TEXT ME ABOUT _THAT_ WHEN I GET MY PHONE BACK   
: BUT AHHHH YAY  
: :DDDD

: OOH WANNA HEAR A JOKE?

: HELL YEAH HIT ME

: WHAT DO YOU CALL A WATER LOVING WEASEL BOYFRIEND

: CHANGBIN

: NOT IN THIS CASE

: UHH IDK WHAT

: A SIGNIFICANT OTTER

: WBWJWKFJABIBDJFSJSVKJNS  
: THAT WAS!!!!!!!! FUCKING HILARIOUS!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! MARRY ME!!!!!!

: !!!!!!!!  
: GLADLY!!!!!! BUT IDK WHERE THE FUCK Y’ALL ARE   
: CHANGBIN’S BEEN A BITCHBOI AND JUST SAID HE’D GET YOUR PHONE OR SMTH

: OOF THAT STUPID   
: I HIT HIM FOR BEING A DUMBO

: HA SERVES HIM RIGHT

: OH NO HES TRYING TO GET UP  
: BINNIE’S FUCKING RIPPED IDK IF I CAN HOLD ON  
: WAIT WHATS YOUR NAME I WAMNA BE PROLERLY DRAMATIB

: I’M HYUNJIN OR JINNIE  
: CALL ME JINNIE CHANGBIN’S JUST GOT A STICK UP HIS ASS

: JINNIE HES REALLU MUSCLEY I CANY HOLD ON MYCH LONGET  
: BYEEEEEEEEEEE ILK TALK TO YPU AHAIN  
: SAVE UOUR NUNBER ON MU OHONE  
: AAGHIDNFVLIFNVEKFBF

: BYE FELIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
: Miss Keisha?  
: Miss Keisha?  
: Oh my fuckin’ god, she fuckin’ dead…

: relax, I didn’t kill him  
: he might be a dumbass but i care enough to keep him alive

: O o f so you  _ could _ kill someone  
: kInKy

: I’m starting to think I should just block you until we get Lix’s phone back…

: nO DON’T MY FRIENDS ARE STUPID AND MAKE FUN OF ME  
: YOU’RE THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE LEFT WHO WON’T CLOWN ME FOR MY G A Y U R G E S

: who said I wasn’t gonna do that?  
: but fine, I won’t block you

: Help me, Obi Wan, you’re my only hope 😿  
: Oh damn you already said yes? Hell yeah! 😸

: not anymore you fucking furry

: :0  
: WAIT I CAN CHANGE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDDD Surprise!! A wild Felix appeared!! He used crackhead attack - it was super effective!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I couldn't think of a better way to transition to the new chapter in this plot than...well, a new chapter 😅 I hope you read the note at the end! Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading this, I know it's not exactly the best lmao

_01-21-19  
_ _9:32 PM_

: Okay so  
: First thing here save this number  
: @)&-*!&-^)()

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: if that’s like  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: the delivery number for dominos  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I’m gonna find you and kill you

: yIKES maybe don’t kill me but like  
: We really need to get Felix his phone back  
: So find me, whore 🤪🤪

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: and suddenly I wish for anything but to know where you are

: D:

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: you do have a point though  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: would you mind telling me where you go to college?

: Damn, no need to be all polite  
: Fuckin’ mug me, I’ll still want a hug kbvuaefybvliebve

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: Okay How About I Don’t Do That?

: Y e e t  
: But yeah no, I go to UoM

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: …  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: fuck off

: D: What’d I do?!?!  
: You asked where I go to college!  
: I told you where I go to college!  
: There was literally no other way to answer the question!

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: by UoM  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: do you mean the Uni of Maine?

: Woah yeah! I figured you’d be asking for what I meant lol  
: How’d you figure it out so fast?

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I mean, you didn’t turn off find my friends  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: but _also_ , you dumb fuck  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I go there  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: here  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: same school, man

: UOEWOVNEONVSKNOFOAFJASFKE  
: SHUT THE FUCK UP  
: NO  
: YOU FUCKNIG WHORE YOU DIDN’T CHECK LOCATIONS SOONER???  
: ALSO Y O U F U C K N I G W H O R E  
: NOW YOU HAVE TO LET ME TALK TO FELIX  
: HERE I’LL JUST FIND YOUR DORM

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: oh god you don’t have to head over this very moment  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: don’t you have work? want to sleep?

: NAH MY HOMEWORK IS DEAD TO ME  
: AND FINISHED  
: GET READY I’M HEADING OVER RN

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: okay but you also have no idea which dorm I’m in

: shit u rite  
: Hey Changbin : )

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: nope, I’m not telling you where I live tonight  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: Felix is still at the library and I need to find him and walk him home

: !!!!! Can I join you?!  
: I’ll work, I promise, I just wanna hug you guyssssssssssssssssssssssssss

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: :[ nope  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: sorry, I just want to get him home so he sleeps faster

: Aww, poor baby :(  
: Wait, if he’s gonna get his phone soon, should we start texting on mine?  
: I’d say we’re friends, right?

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: ...yeah, I guess  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: shit that sounds bad  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: yes, I definitely want to keep talking to you

: anboeufbeidendg  
: Great bow I’m fryinf

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I called you?? someone I'd want to talk to again???????

: I'M SENSITIVE AUBREY

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: ok then ig  
💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: I’ll text your number?

: Ni wait I!@@ text you  
: I’ll day something about pineappls  
: Pineapples*

💘🥰 Binnie Baby 😘💖: honestly, I’m too tired to question it

: :D Great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! I just wanted to let you know that this chapter will be the last one I post in such quick succession - meaning I'm going to be really irregular about posting again. I've been getting so much done recently because I've been on April vacation from school and it's been nice, but I do need to start getting serious about my studies again. I'm not abandoning this or anything, I just wanted to warn about the fact that you'll be seeing less of my updates now.  
> In other news, there's gonna be a shift in style too! As you've read, Hyunjin finally got Changbin's number on his phone and Felix is well on his way to getting his back, so we've finally got some Stuff going on~~ I might shift to narrative bits now and then eventually because they /are/ going to be interacting irl now that they know they're all together. I'm finally gonna get to write some fluff though, so that's happy good times!


	7. ~Saving Contacts~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter so much as a way of showing how our Trio™️ saves each other's numbers lol  
> Big disclaimer! I don't own any of these numbers! I used the symbols for them on my keyboard because I wanted to make it obvious that I'm not using anyone's real number in this story, but if you know me then you know that I will find and encode hidden meanings in Literally Anything I Find Or Create. I tried to stay true to the story so as to not reveal my w h o l e a s s f u c k i n g t o w n. If you look the numbers up, you'll be sure to find some fun little trinkets I included! They're just what I thought fit the way my characters view each other lavdoenoefbnijfeb  
> But yeah! Basically, please don't call these numbers for any reason than their actual purpose; I didn't consult the companies and such for ownership of them so I would rather not cause them trouble. I trust y'all, but I know I did some stupid shit when I was younger so I can't say I trust your impulse control lmao  
> Love you guys (again), and I hope to write for you again soon!

_[create contact]_

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍  
Phone: @)&-($@-!#%(

_[save contact]_

 

_[create contact]_

😇😤💝 Beautiful Angel-boy 💞👌😘  
Phone: @)&-($%-%(##

_[save contact]_

 

_-_

 

_Unknown Senders (1)_

%)*-%@)-)^))  
IF YOU THOUGHT PINEAPPLES MADE A GOOD SNACK YOU’VE OBVIOUSLY NEVER SEEN MY…  
Sent: 01-21-19 10:09 PM

_[accept message]_

 

_[create new contact?]_

Pineapple Ass  
Phone: @)&-*!&-^)()

_[save contact]_

 

_[edit contact]_

~~Lix Lee~~  💘 Lixie Baby 🎮  
Phone: @)&-($%-%(##

_[save changes]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c h a r a c t e r d e v e l o p m e n t w h o r e s < 3


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're on Changbin's phone here! The contacts should be clear by now, but I'll say whose phone I'm writing through for a few more chapters until Felix is established. Enjoy!

_ 01-21-19 _ _   
_ _ 10:09 PM _

Pineapple Ass: IF YOU THOUGHT PINEAPPLES MADE A GOOD SNACK YOU’VE OBVIOUSLY NEVER SEEN MY ASS

_ 10:32 PM _

: I mean, you certainly meant it when you said you’d say something about pineapples

Pineapple Ass: :D   
Pineapple Ass: I know right?!   
Pineapple Ass: I’m amazing lol

: lmao   
: anyway, if you promise to not come looking for my dorm   
: then I’ll tell you which building Lix and I live in

Pineapple Ass: 🤐🤐🤐🤐   
Pineapple Ass: I promise!   
Pineapple Ass: I’ll stay right on my snacky ass and not come find you!

: oh god please never say that again

Pineapple Ass: >:)

: I hate you

Pineapple Ass: But you still need Felix’s phone back!   
Pineapple Ass: Oh wow I still have autocorrect on   
Pineapple Ass: Time To Fuck That Bitfhcn Up

: oh lordie   
: well, we live in Gannett Hall   
: it’s right by the college of liberal arts and sciences?   
: if you wanna go official

Pineapple Ass: Ooh exciting!   
Pineapple Ass: I’m in Colvin Hall   
Pineapple Ass: And I decided to just keep the correct lmao   
Pineapple Ass: It’s not like I text anyone but you and I’d rather not annoy you out of that

: :(   
: I already told you I wanna keep talking to you   
: that’s not cause of some stupid spelling

Pineapple Ass: Yeah but I also sound cooler like this!   
Pineapple Ass: Much more college student ÓwÒ

: not you too aghhhhhh   
: Lix does that all the time texting   
: and now he does it Out Loud    
: I need you to give him his fucking phone back, I can only take so much

Pineapple Ass: Oh my fucking god…

: SO YOU FEEL MY PAIN???

Pineapple Ass: Changbin, I think I’m in love with your boyf

: fucking goddamn   
: I can’t believe you’ve done this   
: you’ve betrayed me so ;-;

Pineapple Ass: Holy shit…   
Pineapple Ass: Changbin not denying that Felix is his boyfriend?   
Pineapple Ass: More likely than you think 🤭

: Shut Up Please   
: we really aren’t dating :(   
: doesn’t mean I don’t wanna   
: but it’s complicated rn

Pineapple Ass: It’s not though??   
Pineapple Ass: Just ask him out lmao   
Pineapple Ass: He says yes? Great! He says no? Also okay!   
Pineapple Ass: If he really is similar to me, then he won’t let feelings affect a friendship

: it’s not that, even if I am worried if he likes me or not   
: I just   
: think I also like someone else now??

Pineapple Ass: T e a   
Pineapple Ass: But damn   
Pineapple Ass: Do you like them as much as Felix?

: okay I changed my mind, just call him Lix    
: now it’s weird seeing you saying his full name cause I know you

Pineapple Ass: I’m honored, oh wise one

: s h u t   
: but about the question...idk?   
: I just met him so I don’t think it’d be possible to like him as much

Pineapple Ass: Then give it a week or two and see how much you like him after that   
Pineapple Ass: And if you still like them both   
Pineapple Ass: Equally   
Pineapple Ass: Then like, polyamory exists for a reason   
Pineapple Ass: If Lix likes h*m and vice versa, then there’s really no problem 🤷‍♂️

: damn   
: that was so logical   
: who are you and what have you done with Hyunjin the Dumb Bitch?

Pineapple Ass: 😑   
Pineapple Ass: Are you done?   
Pineapple Ass: And ew, call me Jinnie   
Pineapple Ass: You sound more and more like my uncle every time you call me Hyunjin

: y i k e s   
: can’t have that now, can we?

Pineapple Ass: OMG WAIT IF WE’RE DOING NICKNAMES CAN I 🅱️LEASE CALL YOU BINNIE   
Pineapple Ass: OR AT LEAST BIN   
Pineapple Ass: WHOLE NAMES ARE SO W E I R D

: if you must ig

Pineapple Ass: :D   
Pineapple Ass: Yes!   
Pineapple Ass: Truly!   
Pineapple Ass: I Must!   
Pineapple Ass: It Is True!   
Pineapple Ass: Absolutely Necessary!

: okay, thing is, it’s nearly midnight   
: and I need sleep   
: so I’ll talk tomorrow?

Pineapple Ass: :(((( Fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee   
Pineapple Ass: Then nightie, Binnie!   
Pineapple Ass: Tomorrow, should we meet at my dorm? You could bring Lix and I can give him his phone   
Pineapple Ass: My roommate’s probably gonna be at her girlf’s apartment so y’all can hang

: ok then   
: Colvin is near where???   
: I’ve honestly never heard of a landmark near it wow

Pineapple Ass: You whore! It’s near the Pavillion Theater!   
Pineapple Ass: Uncultured swine smh

: oh, I’ve heard of that   
: I don’t tend to go that side of campus for any reason other than Woojin’s cooking   
: vaodhulajsdc I nearly forgot! I’m pretty sure I’m friends with your friend

Pineapple Ass: Omg small world   
Pineapple Ass: Is your Woojin kinda tall and really fucking handsome?   
Pineapple Ass: Hella dad material?   
Pineapple Ass: Has a theater boyfriend from Australia that latches onto him every fucking second possible?

: that’s him :,)   
: also the fuck you mean “kinda tall”??   
: he’s like the fucking green giant

Pineapple Ass: ...Binnie how tall are you?

: tall enough to whoop your ass if you ask again

Pineapple Ass: D:

: a n y h o o   
: yeah, we’ve got the same friend :D

Pineapple Ass: I’m concerned for my livelihood

: w e ‘ v e g o t t h e s a m e f r i e n d : D

Pineapple Ass: I u n d e r s t a n d p l e a s e d o n ‘ t h u r t m e

: fuck it’s nearly midnight   
: okay I’m gonna ask Woojin how to get to your dorm cause I don’t trust your instructions

Pineapple Ass: I haven’t given you any yet??

: and yet I’m still already done with this shit!   
: seriously though, I should sleep

Pineapple Ass: Okay!! Sleep well Binnie, I’ll see you and Lix tomorrow~

: goodnight...Jinnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hyunjin has a D e a d l i n e now 🙊🙊🙊 good luck to my baby, I have full faith in him to win both boys' affections!


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting stuff from T w o different phones :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y a l l bitch came back 🤧 I'm here with a new chapter lmao hope it's good! They're definitely meeting next chapter (and you get to read my shitty writing of Real Things for a bit) so stay tuned while I try and get through exam season! Gotta stan BitchBoi Hours :,)  
> Also will I ever decide if I wanna make Changbin a music major or English major? Or rather, Will Changbin Ever Decide On One...🤭🤭 (i.e. Changbin calling Hyunjin a furry, but in Shakespearean English this time!)

_ 01-22-19  
_ _ 12:29 AM _

: I nearly just used hand-soap as toothpaste   
: I am: Not Thriving!!

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: w a c k

: :((((( Changbinnie doesn’t care about meeeeeeeeeeeee

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: literally the most incorrect statement I’ve ever read*  
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: you’re literally all he talks about to me

: ?????   
: O p e is this the Boi himself??

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: idk is it?

: If This Isn’t Felix I Will D i e Of Embarrass

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: aHH NOOO   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: DON’T DIE I GET TO MEET YOU TODAY

: I WON’T I’M JUST SAYING   
: I’M D U M 🅱️

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: FUCK OFF THIS BULLSHIT YOU’RE SMART ENOUGH FOR COLLEGE

: YEAH BUT SO IS VIKRANTH AND HE THOUGHT EATING ALOE LEAVES WOULD MAKE HIM A DINOSAUR   
: CAUSE HE READ THAT DINOSAUR A N T S ATE EUCALYPTUS LEAVES   
: AND HE’S TWENTY 

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: LMAO WHAT A DUMB FUCK   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: Anyway why is your contact so boring on Binnie’s phone? :((((

: Cause he’s a stupid Whoreeeeeeeeeee   
: That’s why we gotta talkkk   
: And then we can personalize them for ourselves when we know each otherrrrrrrrr

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: Fineeeeeeeeeeeeeee   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: Ooh! Send me a picture, I can at least put that on this bitch’s phone   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: *g a s p* And I Still Don’t Know What You Look Like >:(

: Changbinnie still hasn’t shown you?   
: Bitch breaks no promises, damn 🤧   
: No worries, b🅱️!   
:  [[image sent]](https://fsa.zobj.net/crop.php?r=jDFOzaJ78uhkU45ZXomKcHalR4uxq8X26b_PhFuKstxgVj5W8xhAJvLTignoq-fcft7CH47CZfkHBpfjYZg9Q9W_uDQwPejnTRAbIej5guVLUQya1E-DYmPzORtzmj8MntEjg4v-gjqIuu7eC5T9VdyW5uGo69VU4D5AINRTkMtW7Xec5lDx5Sfn_FY) : :D

: ...Am I so ugly you don’t even wanna respond?

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: FEWBLHBDWDLDBILFFNJFFDSDNF   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: WBHWIH BWGEGOWRBJDNOGAJNHFO* wrong smash   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: YOU FUCKING S L O R E   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: HOW CAN YOU EVEN START TO SAY YOU’RE UNATTRACTIVE   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: SHUT THE FUCK UP   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: YOU OUT HERE BEING THE MOST GORGEOUS GUY ALIVE AND YOU’RE ALL “oH bOo HoO i’M uGlY”   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: BE A BIT CONSIDERATE FOR US LOWLY PEASANTS

: Uhh   
: Gorgeous?   
: 🅱️ i t c h W h e r e

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: Now I see why Binnie didn’t show me your picture   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: We out here going Full panicced gay times

: SIBVIXBISUGBIBIQBFIWBKDBGDKSBGJG   
: NO FAIR YOU DIDN’T SEE MY PANICC FOR YOU   
: THIS ISN’T A LEVEL PLAYING GROUND   
: YOU’RE THE PRETTIEST BITCH LIKE GODFUCKINGDAMN

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: HA YOU FUCKIN G A Y   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: FUCKING PROVE IT

: SEND A PICTURE, WHORE

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: ALRIGHT SLUT   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍:  [[image sent]  
](https://cdn.pixilart.com/photos/large/88de6806398a8bf.jpg) 🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: my frIEND EDITED THIS CAUSE HE’S A FUCKING C U N T B A G

: eye-   
: My motherfucking h e a r t   
: I need fucking aromatherapy to get over this cute avbekuvbkuevbhydss

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: FUCK YOU   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: But also hA   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: You ARE the gorgeous one   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: I know I’m cute lmao

: Fucking cute a n d he knows it   
: If Changbin doesn’t ask you out in a month can I?   
: Do I have your permission?

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: I mean go for it but like   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: abhfaqhfliaefblidzfbnaeifbeib   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: n e v e r m i n d i t ‘ s s t u p i d

: I Will Hunt What You Were Going To Say Down To The Ends Of The Earth

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: Go For It   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: D i c k W e e d

: Ok but that toothpaste thing was all I really wanted to say lol   
: I’ll see you tomorrow? I!!! Can’t!!! Wait!!!!

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: Me!!!! Neither!!!!   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: Also I just kinda stole Binnie’s phone and didn’t tell him cause I saw it light up from your first text so don’t tell him lmao   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: He can find out anvfnaubfnbdfngdsnilb

: y e e t :D

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: :D

_ - _

_ 8:04 AM _

Pineapple Ass: Wait when exactly are we meeting?   
Pineapple Ass: Oh and don’t forget to ask Woojin about the directions!

: when did you get a profile picture?   
: and I was thinking like 2 in the afternoon? The class I usually have then got called off   
: again   
: this prof never shows up, I’ve been learning the fucking syllabus on my own

Pineapple Ass: O o f that’s annoying :(   
Pineapple Ass: But 2 works for me! :D

: okay but again why does your contact look so different on my phone?

Pineapple Ass: ...no comment

: B i t c h   
: If you don’t tell me I’ll just ask Lix   
: He usually knows

Pineapple Ass: Or you could save yourself some time and look at your last texts lmao

: MotherFuc k e r s

Pineapple Ass: :D But you love us anyway?

: F i l t h y M o t h e r f u C K S

Pineapple Ass: D:   
Pineapple Ass: Fine then, I’m not gonna bring you any fudge   
Pineapple Ass: I went out and spent my hard earned FUCKING CASH MONEY on fudge from the farmers’ market   
Pineapple Ass: Endured bracing winds and h a r d l a b o r   
Pineapple Ass: Trudged through the New England equivalent to the fucking Sahara Desert on a winter evening to get this shit   
Pineapple Ass: So us three could have a favorable meeting, sharing sweets and perhaps a promise to do so again   
Pineapple Ass: But nay! Never again!   
Pineapple Ass: You lost your fudging privilege!   
Pineapple Ass: You Fucking Sk a n k!

: n o   
: s t o p t h a t   
: h o w t h e f u c k d i d y o u f i n d m y s o l i t a r y w e a k n e s s

Pineapple Ass: I don’t care enough to tell you but I W i l l withhold any fudge I deem necessary

: Y o u A n i m a l

Pineapple Ass: :D   
Pineapple Ass: This power I possess   
Pineapple Ass: Its grandness is overwhelming   
Pineapple Ass: I feel it in my organs

: I-   
: I’ll head over with Lix at 1:30 or smth   
: if I don’t get any fudge you can expect zero ramen from me for the rest of your life   
: and my mom taught me how to make the Best Kind

Pineapple Ass: ,,,Which one of us thought it was a good idea to let Lix know our favorite foods?

: not me, bitch   
: he forced it out of me   
: you just upheld the brocode and matched my mishap

Pineapple Ass: And this is why we leave literary devices in class   
Pineapple Ass: Stop This Alliterative A b u s e 2k19 😫😫

: the real question is why he hasn’t been forced to tell us his

Pineapple Ass: You can’t run but you can hide from the mingerbread gan

: what’s that supposed to mean?

Pineapple Ass: You Can’t Run But You Can Hide

: I am: Mildly Frightened

Pineapple Ass: Sucks to be you, Jennifer lmaoooo   
Pineapple Ass: Just mosey on down to the housing building of the gods when the time is ripe :D   
Pineapple Ass: And text me when you get here, the locks are really hella solid

: alrighty then, see you!   
: Lix says he can’t wait to see you lol   
: and to send you “the heart emoji with a ribbon”   
: so here: 💝 

Pineapple Ass: MY GAY PANIC HEART   
Pineapple Ass: SEND HIM MY DEEPEST REGARDS AND THE HEART EMOJI THAT SPARKLES ÓWÒ

: Bequeath Ramen Thine Shall I Unto A More Deserving Soul Apart From The Hair Infested Soul Of Thee 

Pineapple Ass: Get Out Of My Illiterate Household, S t e v e

: Stop Calling Me White Names, You Fucking Whore-Shit


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i forgot my entire fucking note aidvbianvliufenglf  
> wtF???? 100 KUDOS???? FUCKING SHIT WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?!?!?!  
> I'm so glad so many people like this fic omg I nearly cried?? Like wow this is doing so well, thank you so much for taking the time to read my stuff <3<3<3<3!! I appreciate it so much, I'll work hard to make this get better with each update! I hope you enjoy this, I'll try to update again soon~ thank you again, anyone who thought this little old thing was good enough to deserve your support. Feel free to yell in the comments, I promise I read every single one! I like seeing what y'all think avndovdfgnfeoabfaek okAY BYE BACK TO CLASS Y E E T

_01-22-19  
_ _01:49_

It was approximately 1:13 pm on a sunny, cheerful, fateful Tuesday afternoon that Hyunjin started panicking about the state of his dorm room.

“Shit, shit. Shit, fuck, goddamn bitch-whore, dickweed, actual _garbage and ass,_ ” Hyunjin muttered in monologue as he spent half an hour picking up random food packaging and pencils and clothes and assorted hairpins, throwing them away or dumping them on his bed – and well under his blankets. His bed was a whole different story, so he didn’t plan on letting the boys anywhere near it. The plan went a little something like _give Felix his phone, offer them fudge, hug the life out of two bitches, then leave immediately and show them the outdoors_. There was absolutely zero scheduled time allotted for seeing Hyunjin’s or Lindsey’s beds (both of which had more room taken up by rubbish than not) and he had no plans to change that.

So of course, at approximately 1:43, Hyunjin had to realize he was wearing shorts and a tank-top.

In January, in Maine, when it was 19 degrees below freezing.

 _And_ he was planning on leaving the building.

In his defense, Hyunjin didn’t get cold easily. Years of living in the kind of weather changes that gripped New England in an iron-fist cultivated an immunity to extremes. The sun could continue to shine over five inches snow stubbornly refusing to melt when given the chance, so who could possibly know how to dress for the weather?

Rushing to throw something together, Hyunjin’s phone chimed with his minutely reminder that there were “ _10 minutes ‘til yeet time!_ ” and he had barely shoved on a sweater. Swearing and cursing filled the room with increasing volume as our anime protagonist hopped around with one leg successfully pulled through ripped jeans, and the other brought him to the wall before he toppled.

A resounding thud accompanied by “fuck!” signaled the end of a panicked spiral, and Hyunjin calmed down to try and keep the neighbors’ complaints to a minimum.

He grabbed his phone and shot a text over to the visiting pair.

 

: You guys heading over?

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: sorry yeah the prof actually showed up for once  
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: so we needed to act shit out

: ???

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: I wasn’t expecting to present today but we Did

: Oh Shit

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: but hell yeah we’re on sebago  
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: what the fuck why are there two groves?

: Which did you pass first, the one with a t at the end of the sign or n?

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: n, why?

: Lmao you’re going the wrong way you fucking idiots coaenfodvf

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: I Will Withhold Any Ramen I Deem Reasonable

: Ovsdjcijfbvdf okAY I’LL HELP  
: Just turn around and then take a left on Munson I’ll come meet you

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: nice to know I hold this much power

: I’m only coming for Lix, don’t get a 🅱️ig head

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: wow waze is one bigass motherfucker  
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: it’s been saying turn right on grove for the past half hour and we didn’t know Which One It Meant

: Yeah that’s cause Waze hasn’t had to come home from dance practice at 3 am every night for the entire month of April

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: I-  
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: you need sleep bitch fucking shit???   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: and this is coming from me

: Get your own sleep and maybe I’ll listen to you, whore 😪  
: Alright if you’re anywhere near the dorm tell me

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: oh shit I just realized this means you’re one of the Smart People  
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: we’re here but hurry the nerds are giving us weird looks   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: I told Lixie we should’ve changed but he’s fucking Stupid

: Funny I could’ve sworn I heard the same thing about you

 

Hyunjin snorted and grabbed a small backpack, shoving a box of fudge and Felix’s phone in two pockets, and pocketed his wallet in afterthought.

 _Ping!_ A notification from Changbin popped up and Hyunjin unlocked his phone on the stairs.

 

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: I,,,  
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: I have murders to plan

: Ominous 🤭

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: no but see we just got back from the theater class he made me audit for him  
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: and our class just did that fucking project   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: where we act out a modern day version of a shakespearean tragedy   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: to “promote the classics with a twist” but we all know it’s bull   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: and being full of gay fucks most classes do Romeo and Juliet   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: But Not Us Special Snowflakes

: I’m scared :0

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: nice you DO have common sense!

: ~ ~ f u c k y o u ~ ~ :D

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: we did fucking m a c b e t h  
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: and Felix, the fucking maniac, made us Macbeth and Lady Macbeth   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: only “modern day” so we were basically punk high school kids who wanted the principal in jail   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: and prof didn’t let us leave in time to change so now we’re just   
🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: you’ll see

: Lol spookyyyyy  
: I doubt it’s that big of a deal   
: Wait I think I see you guys!   
: Lix has pinkish hair right?   
: Oh,,that’s what you meant,,,,

🖕 EMO BITCHASS 😍: Not A Fucking Word

 

Hyunjin stepped out on the snow-covered path to greet the rather motley pair settled on a park bench.

Based on his experiences (and loosely-defined snooping), he knew the shorter of two to be Changbin. He wore black from head to toe, from his 80s-esque bomber jacket to his boots that definitely weren’t meant for ice. Dark ripped jeans didn’t do anything for the shivering boy, although he was keeping the shaking to a minimum. Accompanying a red flannel were an assortment of chains – Hyunjin counted two around his neck of two different metals, a few looping through the jeans, a bracelet, and four pinned to various locations on his jacket. Both the necessary and excess zippers on the jacket were found in disarray, the point at which saying they were “zipped” could be a stretch.

Then there was the epitome of fluff.

A still short boy bounced on the bench next to Changbin, either full of energy or also shivering – it was hard to tell from such a distance. In stark contrast to his companion, the boy waved his hands around animatedly at Changbin in their pale pink sleeves. Said sweater covered his hands and fingertips peeked out from around the hem, giving an impression of great warmth. Paired with the top were light ripped jeans, a reflection of the dark haired student’s aura. White sneakers scuffed the pavement and ice, and Hyunjin’s gaze zeroed in on the boy’s sparkling left eye visible from his side-profile.

 _Felix wears earrings,_ the sophomore noted. He watched the little crosses dance under the boy’s ears, jangling with every word and movement he expressed. Changbin was looking at him like he hung the stars and the moon, and when his eyes made contact with Hyunjin’s, he just smiled a little wider.

Changbin didn’t seem to notice that his eyes never changed.

“Hyunjin!” The shortest student stood up and waved him over with crinkling eyes. Felix turned his head, earrings swaying as he also stood up.

“Is it truly thee? Hyunjin Hwang, man of the hour, shall I truly believe in this apparition laid out before me? I dare not,” a deeper voice than anticipated reached Hyunjin, a shit-eating grin on his face and arms outstretched for a hug. In long strides, the pink-haired boy made fast work of about five feet before slipping on the ice.

Quickly, Hyunjin grabbed him so he wouldn’t fall hard on the sidewalk. He’d truly dressed for the weather, boots with traction keeping him upright and able to support the added weight of a whole new adult. Felix, with no second thoughts, let the taller boy drag him into his chest and half-carry his weight. It took a second before he realized exactly where he was – in the arms of a very attractive boy that he was crushing on, in front of another very attractive boy that he was _also_ crushing on.

Fumbling to stand up, Felix regained his footing and sheepishly grinned at the other. “Hi.” He started to worry when Hyunjin didn’t return his greeting.

“I guess,” Hyunjin started to grin back at the boy in pink, “you could say you just fell for me.”

If anyone were to ask what happened next, Changbin would be able to say with absolute certainty that Felix’s legs gave out, and Felix would be there to vehemently deny any such claims.

**Author's Note:**

> y a l l  
> I've been wanting to write this for weeks, you have no idea-  
> Anyhoo, this is me finally getting off my ass and making something out of all my ideas. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
